Forgive the Forbidden
by Blue Dot77
Summary: Welcome to the world of the lost and the condemned. No one can save you here in the realm of the forgotten. Enjoy your stay in my home. This is the story of Admeta, daughter of Hades and Persephone. From a young age as a mere child she was different, destructive as well. One mistake will grant her freedom. Another mistake will destroy her.


**I do not own this**

* * *

Welcome to the world of the lost and the damned. No one can save you here in the realm of the forgotten. Enjoy your stay in my home. I was born here, not that my mother was happy about my birth. In her eyes, I was another ball and chain, holding her to this place. Father would look at me with pride, always seeing me as some type of trophy in his dark eyes. They named me Admeta, which means Untamed, and I am a ball and chain, a trophy, and a prisoner. My home is the home of Furies, horrible creatures that tortured those marked as evil for eternity, it is the home of Cerberus, a large three headed dog that my father never played with enough, and it is the home of my father, Hades. My father is the ruler of this wretched place, not that I hate the place to much. Wretched just fits its description. Being the 'Princess' of the Underworld has its privileges, such as being able to roam the place and go where I want. Right now, I am only five years old as I listen to my mother, Persephone, arguing with my father, Hades. They did this a lot, more and more frequently as of late, and it just annoyed me. Even as a mere child I was a lover of chaos. Smiling wickedly, I let loose the two hell hounds that had been on leashes. They ran into the room in which my parents were arguing. Shocked shouts left the throne room and I scampered away, unnoticed.

Being a goddess, I am unlike what you would expect from a five year old. Then again, you are just mortals right? Anyway, I am cunning, and occasionally quite wicked as I schemed with my partner chaos. Being raised in the Underworld only fed my love of chaos. I ran down a trail to Tartarus, a place I was forbidden to visit the entrance to, not that Daddy needed to know. I had a friend there, my friend talked to me all the time and taught me how to use my different powers. Now that my parents had to deal with those pesky hell hounds I was free to spend some time with my friend. I sat on the edge of the chasm, looking down into it.

_"You're here earlier than usual, Addy,"_ a voice spoke to me, it was inside my head and I smiled at the sound of it, always happy to talk to something that wasn't dead or a monster.

"Mommy and Daddy were fighting so I sent Brutus and Wolfe on them," I giggled merrily. Of course they would finish with the hell hounds but that didn't mean they would look for me here, they never have before. I never understood why Daddy didn't want me near Tartarus. Did he just not want me to have friends? My friend never gave me his name, saying that I would hate him if I knew his true identity and that he didn't want to lose me as a friend. Of course I denied it, saying I could never hate him, but he was adamant. I felt a small pressure on my small hand, knowing what he wanted. "I'm not strong enough to pull you out, Friend. I'm still to small"

_"I know,"_ my friend sighed, the pressure lightened but still remained. _"I just like the contact. It's so lonely down here."_

"Maybe if I join you down there we can play games and you won't be lonely?" I smiled at the thought. The pressure returned, a little more than the first time and I knew he liked the idea. I leaned over the edge, staring into the darkness. Afraid and excited at the same time.

_"You are willing to spend eternity with me down here, Admeta?"_ the voice asked, making sure. I was five and horrible at making judgement calls so I nodded in acceptance. Biting my lip, I let myself lean forward just enough for gravity to do its work. As I slipped over the edge into darkness, I registered an outraged yell behind me and a hand gripping my ankle, cold as ice, to stop my plunge. The hand hurt and I cried out at the pain. _"Admeta? Don't struggle, dear."_

"Get away from there, Admeta!" my dad's voice growled and I was dragged back. I didn't want to leave my friend alone but the absence of pressure told me he was gone.

"Let me go!" I cried out, reaching with my tiny pale hands for the opening to Tartarus. As I was pulled away I whispered, barely audible to my furious father. "I don't want to be alone again."

_"Don't worry, Addy. I won't leave you alone,"_ the voice called inside my head as the tears slid down my pale cheeks.

* * *

I was sixteen years old, sitting in my room with my journals and my thoughts as company. Eleven years I had been put away in here and I was sick of it. Angry, I tore the pages from a book I had been reading as they killed my favorite character off. My father walked in, anger glowing in his black eyes. I looked at him with a bored expression on my pale face. My own black eyes scanned his frustrated form. It was obvious that Hades was agitated with something and I anticipated the berating of me for letting loose hell hounds in the Elysium last time I sneaked out of my bedroom/cell.

"Get dressed in something more appropriate," he ordered. His voice was rough. Ever since my brat of a mother got out to go chillax with her mom Demeter in Olympus for six months he had been an agitated god but there was something different this time. "You're going to Olympus."

"Why?" I stood up in a flash, taking a moment to look down at black short shorts and crimson tank top that had a black Jolly Rodgers symbol on it before again locking eyes with the man that I was a spitting image of. My raven black bangs got in the way so I blew them out of my face.

"The freaking cereal nut found out about you and went straight to my conceited brother Zeus who has decided to have a meeting determining what to do with you in Olympus," Hades growled, obviously growing more agitated with every minute that passed. I frowned. Demeter, a.k.a. the cereal nut, hated my father Hades for kidnapping her daughter, my mother Persephone, and tricking her into marrying him. Can you really blame him? The Underworld is crappy without a friend to hang out with. Not to mention that he is a guy and Persephone was attractive by most people's standards. Heck, all gods are supposed to be excluding Aphrodite's husband Hephaestus but he got knocked off Olympus or whatever so he doesn't count really.

"When?" I asked, shifting from one foot to another, waiting for him to leave so that I could change.

"As soon as your dressed so hurry up with it," he waved me off, and I narrowed my eyes at him before flicking my wrist. I didn't realize what I was doing when my dad went flying into the onyx wall.

"Crap!" I froze as he stood, anger brewing in his eyes even more so. Kronos had showed me abilities such as knocking people and things out of my weigh with a flick of the wrist. I had fought to train myself out of it, knowing Hades would only get angrier if he knew, but as you can see I clearly have not suppressed the talent like I had hoped.

"What was that?" Hades snapped the question. Biting my lip, I tried to think of a good excuse.

"I don't know! I'm a goddess!" I threw my hands up before turning around and walking over to my onyx vanity table. I sat down in the chair and checked my face for non existent blemishes. Hades grumbled something incoherent before leaving. Sighing in relief, I stood up and changed my outfit to my usual attire. My tank top changed to a black color and a black leather jacket slid onto my arms whereas my short shorts turned into black leather pants with chains. My favorite par of black combat boots slid onto my feet and I smiled fondly at them. Looking into the vanity mirror, I grabbed a black headband that was studded with onyx stones and slid it into my hair. It was just an accessory to help my dark image since I let my bangs hang out anyway. I put on a choker that matched my headband along with chain bracelets that had onyx stones in them as well. Onyx was the mystical birthstone for the month I was born, December.

"Are you ready yet?" an annoyed Hades called through the door before entering anyway. He eyes my outfit with approval. "Add some dark make up to really set people off. Might as well get the shock value out of it."

Considering his statement, I turned to the mirror and added dark eyeliner and mascara along with some coal lipstick and checking my black painted nails for chips. Once that was done, I turned to face him in order to check for approval. If he didn't like it I would have to clean my face and start all over which is just a big hassle since I don't like make up anyway."Can we go now?"

"Fine, you look good enough," Hades stated, still looking at me like his trophy.

_"He'll always see you as merely a trophy. Not me, though. To me you are a beautiful goddess, not an accessory,"_ the voice I had fought to ignore for years echoed inside my head and I clutched both sides of my head, trying to block it out. _"Why do you continue to ignore me, Addy?"_

"Quit clutching your head like a nut and get over here so we can head to Olympus," Hades ordered. I obeyed, dismissing the voice and approaching my dad. His arm slid around my shoulders and a white light flooded my vision. When it cleared I was in a room full of thrones. Each throne held a god or goddess and they were all twelve feet tall. My dad grew to match their height and I wondered if I should do the same. I never really tried to adjust my appearance often unless I was truly bored. A pointed look from my father told me to do as he did so I grew to twelve feet, liking the new height and the fact that my magic clothes grew with me. Hades took his seat, putting on a bored expression before a man with long dark grey hair with a grey-and-black beard turned his grey eyes to me. His attire was a dark blue pinstriped suit.

"We have called this council to determine the fate of a new goddess, Admeta," Zeus announced. I wanted badly to roll my eyes at him, already seeing why my father would be annoyed at the thought of dealing with him.

"Yes, the daughter of Hades," Demeter supplied, narrowing her brown eyes at me. My own eyes narrowed back on instinct.

"And Persephone," Hades mumbled, rolling his black eyes in annoyance. Just as Demeter was about to go into a rant about how Hades should eat cereal, or something like that, Zeus silenced them.

"Yes, yes, we all know who her parents are. That is not what this council is about," Zeus reminded them. I almost thanked him from saving me from a cereal lecture.

"What is she even the goddess of? For all we know she can be evil. Just look at her attire," a woman piped up. I turned to see someone I automatically assumed to be Aphrodite. Being me, I had to roll my eyes at her. "So... dark. She will never find love like that. I should give her a makeover!"

"I swear if you approach me with your make up I will feed you to Cerberus," I threatened, unable to hold it back any longer as I jabbed a finger at the goddess.

"This meeting is pointless. Admeta is staying in the Underworld, where she belongs," Hades dismissed Aphrodite's statement and my threat as if they didn't happen. I crossed my arms, not to pleased with the thought of remaining trapped in the Underworld.

"So you're saying that she is meant to stay trapped inside your domain for an eternity? If so, why not just throw her in Tartarus and be done with it?" a wise-looking woman that I recognized as Athena, goddess of wisdom, spoke up. Her striking grey eyes seemed to pierce through me, though the goddess herself did not seem very interested.

_"See? They want to throw you down here with me. The gods don't care about you, Admeta,"_ the voice whispered, slithering inside my head. I gritted my teeth at the sound of it.

"She has done nothing wrong and doesn't deserve imprisonment," Zeus's wife, Hera, stated. Her brown eyes landed on me.

"I must agree with your wife, brother. Admeta has not done anything to deserve being thrown in Tartarus or imprisoned in the Underworld," a man with black hair and sea green eyes agreed, throwing Hades a pointed look at the last of his statement. I realized that this must be Poseidon, lord of the seas.

"We know nothing about her history, Seaweed Brain," Athena pointed out, rolling her grey eyes. Soon there was a major clump of disorganized arguments revolving around me. Gaining a migraine from their jabbering, I let out a loud shout that silenced the room. My fists were clenched and I had clenched my eyes shut.

"My name is Admeta. I am a person, not to mention a goddess. All of you keep talking about me as if I am not in the room, as if I am just some type of toy. If you are going to punish me for my own birth, get it over with before I die of the blasted headache you are all giving me!" I snapped, finally losing my cool as all eyes landed on me.

"Fine, who here believes that Admeta should be condemned to the Underworld?" Zeus asked, raising his hand. Dionysus, Hades, Demeter, Athena, and Aphrodite followed suit, Aphrodite giving me a rather annoyed look. I counted the hands, only counting six and feeling relief. "Who believes that she should be given a home on Olympus with the other minor gods and goddesses?"

Hera, Hephaestus, Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes raised their hands and I smirked at my dad's enraged face. If I could, I would have danced right there if not for the fact that my father decided to intervene.

"Hold up just a minute! This is my daughter! There is no reason for you to take her from me and place her in Olympus!" Hades snapped, standing from his seat with eyes of fury that seemed to shake a few of the gods and goddesses.

_"They're going to listen to him and you'll be stuffed in that room again! Just run Admeta! Come to Tartarus, and free me!" _the voice demanded, its voice much louder than it had ever been before. I clutched the side of my head in agony at the throbbing.

"Hades you know better than to go against the ruling," Hermes, a god with brown curly hair and dark brown eyes commented, a sneaky little smile on his face.

"He does have some reasoning behind wanting to keep her close by. What if she tries to go against us?" Athena reasoned, turning her eyes to her father. I thought this was all resolved?

_"I told you,"_ the voice pointed out, causing me to grit my teeth again. My fists clenched harder, causing my knuckles to go white.

"Silence!" Zeus's voice boomed. His eyes landed on me and I tried not to look like I was blocking an annoying voice. "Admeta's fate has been decided. She will be given a home in Olympus and freedom of a goddess. Now, on to a different matter. Her domain has yet to be decided. Until then, she can not properly be declared a goddess. Any ideas, brother?"

Zeus turned to face a simmering Hades. My father fixed me with a look.

"All Admeta has ever done is cause chaos, destruction, and rebellions in the Underworld. My skeletal soldiers tried to attack me once in my sleep under her persuasion," Hades remarked, deciding to use my bad qualities to represent what I should be. "Seeing as how rebellion is an Ares thing, just assign her destruction and be done with it."

"So, the girl we just decided to let live, is a source of destruction and chaos in the Underworld?" Apollo remarked, smiling as he looked over at me with his blue eyes. Having learned in my studies about the sun god, I was mostly unfazed by his good looks.

"We let Ares live," Hermes remarked, mischief in his brown eyes. The war god shot a sharp look at the messenger god while I admired his combat boots.

"What about Ares's twin sister, Enyo? Isn't destruction part of her domain?" Athena asked, looking at Ares for a moment.

"My sister would be more than willing to let this new goddess take on that small part. Enyo doesn't even like being a goddess much minus the immortality," Ares stated, eyeing me with his fiery eyes.

"So, it's decided then. Admeta, daughter of Hades and Persephone, do you accept the job as goddess of destruction and pledge your allegiance to the Olympians?" Zeus's voice boomed and I locked my own dark eyes with his stormy ones.

"Of course I do," I replied. A light seemed to cover me, its very essence seeming down to my core. As it did so I felt as if my skin was hardening further. Among the many sensations, I felt as if I was on fire. It was as if my very flesh had been set aflame and I was burning. Once the burning subsided, I blinked a few times before the blurry dots of my vision gave way. No one said anything as I looked over my self. My skin was the same albino color I had gotten from my dad but it seemed to glow. All eyes were on me as I rose my head to lock eyes with Zeus.

"Admeta, goddess of destruction," I tasted the title on my tongue, loving it more and more.


End file.
